Be Careful What You Wish For
by WarricksGirl
Summary: Greg wants a girl, but he ends up getting a little more than what he wishes for...


Title: Be Careful What You Wish For...

Summary: Greg wants a girl, but he ends up getting a little more than what he wishes for...

Word Count: 1,759

"Man... this shift is boring," Nick Stokes said, leaning back in his chair. "There's no case to solve and nothing to do."

"Yeah," Greg Sanders agreed. "There isn't anything exiting to do."

"Can't you guys play some video game thing?" Catherine Willows suggested. She was getting tired of Nick and Greg complaining.

"Nope," Warrick Brown spoke up. "That 'video game thing' was banned from the lab for three months, thanks to _Sara_..." Warrick shot a look at Sara Sidle, who frowned.

"What?" Sara said. "You're the ones that broke the rules..."

"Sara...it was a five minute game," Nick said.

"That caused me twenty bucks..." Greg said sheepishly.

"Well...you guys have to find _something_ to do," Catherine said, "because you aren't staying here and bothering us." Nick, Warrick, and Greg thought for a while on what to do. A huge smile spread across Greg's face as he lifted his head up.

"Paint ball..." the quirky lab rat said. His colleagues stared at him. "What?"

"Paint ball?" Nick quipped.

"As in where you run around in the dark wearing the fake gun loaded with paint and camouflage crap?" Warrick added.

"Yeah..." Greg said. Everyone continued to stare at Greg in disbelief. "What? You guys said that you were bored."

"Well...if you guys want paint ball," Catherine started, "I know a good place that is right around the corner. Me, Linds and...well a _friend_ went there a couple of weeks ago. And there's three people on each team."

"Whoa, wait...what kind of _friend_?" Greg said eagerly. "Is it a she, and if it is, is she cute...? Would she be interested in me?"

"Well...she has long brown hair, and is really smart..."

"Sounds pretty hot already..." Warrick said.

"It was me..." Sara said sheepishly. The men stared at the brunette.

"You? Paint ball?" Greg said unbelievingly.

"Well...yeah...it was my day off and I was bored. Catherine and Lindsay stopped by, so I decided to come with."

"Well...do you guys wanna come or not?" Greg said. Warrick was about to say something, but Greg cut him off. "Warrick, you have no choice; I can blackmail you."

"Oh yeah? How?" Warrick said.

"You called Sara hot. Imagine if that _'accidentally'_ spread to the day shift. _'Accidentally'_ of course..."

"Damn, G....you're pure EVIL," Warrick said. "Looks like I'm in." Greg smiled.

"Mwahahaha...er...I mean...what about you, Nicky?"

"Hey...you don't have any dirt on me. You can't make _me_ go."

"Oh yeah? Well what about the time when you fell out of your chair when you saw Mandy from the print lab with a really short skirt on?" Greg said, pointing his finger in Nick's face for emphasis.

"Man...that wasn't Mandy, that was Catherine," Nick said.

"And that wasn't Nick who fell out of his chair..." Sara said.

"Damn! Why does everybody got dirt on me?!" Warrick said. Greg fake-coughed to cover up a snicker and continued.

"Well...Nick..." Greg stopped smiling at Warrick, "fell out of his chair while looking at Cat..." he laughed

"Shut it, Sanders," Warrick said.

"Anyway... Nick...c'mon..."

"No way, Greg."

"Why?"

"Because...I never know if you're carrying a tape recorder or something to blackmail me with. Next thing you know, I'll end up like Warrick... Man you really fell looking at Cath?" Nick said.

"Hey, I'm warning you guys...I will beat the hell out of both of ya'll if you don't shut up," the tallest CSI said.

"Well....now that were past the laughing and the life-threats..."Greg started," Nick come to paint ball," he said quickly.

"No."

"Why?"

"I already told you."

"I promise...I won't blackmail you."

"That usually means you will..." Sara said.

"Saaarrr-rrraaa..." Greg whined. "I'm trying to get Nick to come to paint ball. Don't ruin it for me."

"I don't know man, it sounds sorta babyish..."

"It's not babyish, Nick. Just think of it as harmless and colorful target practice."

"You're weird, you know that?" Nick said.

"Only when I want something. Now...pleeeeeeesssssseeeee......"

"Fine...whatever."

"Yeeeesss! Score for the G-man" Greg said pumping a fist in the air. He grabbed Nick and Warrick's arms, pulling them out of the door. Before they could leave the break room, a woman, only in her early twenties, stood in front of them. Their eyes widened.

"Whoa..." Warrick whispered.

"Hey, Julie," Nick said, "what are you doing here?"

"Hel-lo Nicky...date....eight-thirty...ring a bell?" Julie said.

"Oooh...my bad. You wanna go now?" Nick said.

"Are you busy?" she asked. Nick looked at Warrick, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Julie since she got there, and Greg, who was trying desperately not to drool. He shrugged.

"Nope, not really." Julie grabbed Nick's hand.

"Then lets go," she said, pulling him away. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Man, why does Nick get all the girls?" the lab rat complained.

"Yeah..." Warrick said. Greg stared at him in confusion.

"What? Warrick?"

"Damn, that girl has an ass..." Warrick said.

"You know, it's outbursts like this that make you the perfect person to blackmail." Warrick looked at Greg. "hey, I'm just sayin'..."

"Well...it doesn't matter. Because we're one team member short. Oh well...guess we can't play paint ball..."

"Warrick, you could always ask Grissom..." Catherine said from inside the break room. Warrick's face fell.

"Damn, Cath. Why do you have to be so dammed smart?" he whined.

"Grissom? Paint ball?" Sara scoffed. "_that does_ gonna happen..."

"I'm afraid she's right, Cat. As much as I'd like to see Mr. Office–Bugman out in the wild...I don't think it's gonna happen," Greg said. "Man, this is all Nick's fault."

"How is it Nick's fault?" Sara asked.

"Because he has to be so nice and charming...and look hot to all the girls."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm on Greg's side on this one," Warrick said. "Nicky always gets the girls." Greg sighed. "Well...I'm gonna ask _'Mr. Office–Bugman'_ if he wants to come from behind the desk and go out into the _wild_."

"Yeah," Greg said, "and if that doesn't work...and I'm serious on this...I'm gonna get a girlfriend that likes paint ball."

"Riiiighhttt..." Warrick said as he left down the hall, "Picture that."

'_Damn,'_ Greg thought,_ 'Nick gets all the girls. I wish that just once, I could get everyone...'_

––––

"Hey Greg..." Mandy said flirtatiously as she passed him by in the hall. Greg looked at her in confusion.

"Uh...hi..." he said. He walked into the break room where Catherine sat.

"Hiii Greg..." she said. She put her leg up, taking up the whole couch. "why don't you uh...sit next to me?"

"I can't without...sitting on you," Greg said. Catherine smiled.

"I know," she whispered with a flirty tone.

"Oookaaay...I'm going to back out of here slowly and pretend this never happened," Greg said. He backed out of the break room and into Jacqui. "Sorry, Jacqui," he said. She smiled.

"No problem. too bad you can't do it again, though..." she said with a low growl. Greg's eyes widened.

"You know...this is getting freaky..."

"I like freaky," Catherine said with a smile when she came out of the break room. "I knew you wanted physical. I thought a little flirting would be okay, but hey. If you want sex, I can _definitely_ give you sex..."

"No, Greg...I could do you better than her..." Jacqui said.

"Well I could strip better than her," Catherine said. Greg started to walk away, somewhat freaked out by Catherine and Jacqui coming on to him. As he walked down the hall, Linda, the secretary, slapped his ass.

"Whoa!" Greg said, jumping in surprise. "That's my ass you're slapping!"

"Mmm...a nice ass it is..." she said. Greg started to walk faster. He ran into Julie.

"Whoa! Damn...why the hell am I dating Nicky when I could have you?!" she said. Greg didn't know why, but he ran away from Julie, too. He ran into the autopsy room.

"Dr. Williams? Where's the Doc Robbins?"

"Greg...call me Jenna. And Dr. Robbins couldn't be here...so I am." Jenna jumped over the body–less autopsy table. She grabbed Greg by the shirt. "What a coincidence...you are too..."

"What the hell...is there a gas leak in here or something?" Greg screamed. He ran out of the autopsy room and ran into Sara.

"Hi Greg," Sara said.

"Oh thank God, Sara. You're the only female I've encountered today that hasn't hit on me."

"Really..." Sara said."

"Yeah..." Greg said slowly. Something in her eyes said that she was planning something. Sara suddenly pinned Greg against the wall.

"Sara! Whoa...uh...please...let me go..."

"No way. You're too dammed sexy for me to let you go," she said. Greg managed to wriggle free of Sara's hold and run for the locker room. Nick was sitting on the bench.

"Nick...quick! Is Sara following me?"

"No, why?"

"Everyone's been hitting on me! Even your girlfriend!"

"What?"

"No one will leave me alone!"

"Greg...relax. I'm sure it's all in your head."

"In my head?! Sara just pinned me against the wall and called me sexy!! You're telling me that's in my head?!"

"Last month it was..."

"Well...that's different. This is real!"

"Whatever, Greg..." Nick said, leaving the locker room.

"Wait, no! NICK!!! Don't leave me by myself! I might get attacked by those women out there!" Greg wailed. But Nick was already gone. Greg hid out in the locker room for a little while, praying no one would find him. But he was wrong.

"Look! It's Greg!!" Jacqui screamed.

"Let's strip his clothes off with out teeth and sell them on E-bay!" Catherine said.

"Did I hear the words 'Greg' and 'strip' in the same sentence?" Sara said.

"Whatever you're doing, I want to play!!" Mandy screamed. The women started chasing after Greg, and he started running again too. He saw Grissom's office door open. He ran inside, locking it.

"Grissom..." Greg said out of breath.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Grissom asked.

"The girls...chasing...pinned me against a wall..." Greg collapsed into a chair. Grissom reached over, rubbing his thigh.

"Its okay, sweetie," he said. Greg looked up at Grissom who winked at him.

"Nooooo...this can't be happening..." Greg said. "No, no, NO!!"

–––

"NO!!!" Greg screamed.

"Greg, wake up!" Grissom said. Greg opened his eyes.

"What the hell...oh thank God...it was just a dream..."

"Well...now that you're awake, you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Out." Greg's eye's widened.

"No! this can't be happening!" he said covering his ears. "Why, why, WHY does my boss have to be in love with me?!" Grissom looked at him in confusion.

"Love?" Warrick said.

"I thought we were talking about paint ball..." Grissom said.

"Greg..." Warrick said, "You gotta stop having these dreams..."

––

END


End file.
